The Ghost From Hell
by DancefkrDance
Summary: AU. Bella Swan has just moved to Forks. At school, she hears rumors of her new house being haunted, alongside a string of murders that has occurred inside. Who would have guessed that the ghost, was hardly a ghost at all...but something more? A vampire.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hello! This is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**This is kind of dark-ish/violent. It's nothing too bad, though. And remember, this is just the prologue, there is much more to this story than this first chapter offers. **

**Disclaimer; SM owns all Twilight related things in this story. I'm only borrowing them to soothe my boredom. **

* * *

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, _

_What kind of life have you known? _

_God give me courage to show you, _

_You are not alone..."_

**_- The Phantom of the Opera _**

* * *

_Fire_.

The only thing I could feel was the fire. The hot blazing flames were racing through my veins. I screamed in agony, trying to figure out how fate had brought me here.

I tried to avert my mind to my last memories before this. It was the middle of the night. I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I dashed out of bed to investigate the noise. The next thing I remembered was being pushed down the stairs by something icy cold.

Falling down the stairs instantly felt like falling towards death.

We all eventually die; however, I always pictured my death to be a somewhat peaceful one. I imagined dying of old age, not now, while I was merely seventeen years old.

The heat from the flames intensified as I squeezed my eyes shut. By now, I could care less about if I lived or died. The pain was unbearable. I reached my hands out and gripped the closest thing that was next to me, I guessed it was my mother's rocking chair.

The thoughts of my mother and father came to mind. Why had they not heard my shouts? I silently prayed that they were not suffering through the same fate as I.

I could not focus on how much time passed by. It felt like minutes, or hours, or even days. How long was this torture going to last? I wished that the source of the pain would have some pity on me. I clenched my teeth together, holding back the screams of anguish.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken, it raced at an inhumanly speed. The pain ripped through me, from my head to my toes, then it went straight toward my chest. I let out a final scream before my heartbeat slowed it pace and then soon stopped entirely.

My eyes opened.

The quality of my vision had sufficiently increased. I could see everything so perfectly. I was amazing.

I got up from the floor in one swift, quick movement. I tried to comprehend if the pain was really over. There was no more fire.

Except one place.

My hand reached to clutch my throat. A thirst burned deep within. As my hand was attached to my neck, I felt as if something was missing. And indeed, something was. A pulse.

How did I exist if I was lacking a common necessity of living?

My eyes caught something in the mirror. I turned my head to stare back at the reflection. I was not sure if the reflection was mine, but it awfully did look like myself. With the exception of the much paler skin, the redefined physical aspects of my face, and the red eyes. The red eyes that made the face in the mirror turn to shock and fear.

I ran out of the house and into the woods that surrounded my parent's house. I did not understand the speed. It was unimaginable. However, I did not stop, I could not stop. I needed to escape to somewhere. Anywhere.

The woods were dark, but I could see perfectly. It was impossible to understand. The clouds that usually covers the sky was non-existent, all the stars shined brightly, but the brightest natural light in the sky wasn't there. It must be a new moon tonight.

Then it hit me. The scent. Something so deliciously sweet, it made my mouth water. In the back of my mind, I assumed it was not the saliva I once had. I stopped and smelled the air, my inner instincts taking over.

I starting running again, feeling the scent grow stronger and stronger with every passing second. I came across a clearing with a small camp set up. A fire pit lay in the center, burnt wood surrounded by ashes. There were two tents side by side. Across the clearing were two horses tied to a tree.

I crouched low to the ground, ready to spring on the first tent. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, it felt as if an inner force was controlling me.

In a fast motion, I leapt into the first tent and sank my teeth into the warm, soft flesh of the young man sleeping. He didn't even have time to scream.

The blood tasted magnificent. Better than the oldest and finest wine I have ever had. It was almost sickening how good it felt sucking it from the tan skin of this man.

"_What was that?"_

I heard an unfamiliar voice. I drained the man dry and came out of the tent. Outside there was a man with a lantern. He was a few inches shorter than me and with short red hair. He stared at me with wide eyes that held nothing but fear. I was certain he saw the blood dripping from my lips and down to my chin.

"_What in God's name…?"_

I heard his voice, however his lips did not move. I ignored that, the animal within took over once more as I lunged for the other young man.

Fool, didn't stand a chance.

His blood tasted better than the first man, I don't know why, it was much more appealing. I wanted more.

The rustling of the two horses gave me an idea of how to get more.

The animals certainly did not taste as fresh as the blood from the two young men. Perhaps it was the breed, or they were mistreated.

The burning in my throat settled down to a dull fire.

My head cleared and I could think straight again. I watched in horror at the scene of what I had done. One tent was torn to shreds as two dead bodies lay next to the fire pit, across the field, the corpses of the two dead horses lay by the tree that they were originally tied to. I backed away, terrified, and began to run again.

My feet dragged me back to my home. Inside, the entire two-story house was darkened and all was silent. I wandered upstairs and down the hallway to the semi-closed door my parent's master bedroom.

The sight before me was almost as painful and unbearable as the time I felt like I was one fire.

My mother and my father both lie on the floor. Neither hearts were beating. Their eyes were wide opened, showing no sign of life. They were lifeless. Dead.

I shrieked and slammed the door shut behind me.

What had happened? What was happening? I knew none of these questioned would be answered, but I could not help but wonder why.

I just had to do something right, tonight.

The bodies felt as light as feathers when I carried them through the woods. In a clearing, not far from home, I dug up two equal sized holes and set the corpses of my parents inside, then covered them up.

I could not weep, I could not cry. I solemnly stood there, in front of the hand-made graves of my parents. In two large rocks, I carved their names with my fingers and set them at the head of their burial ground. I had no idea why this had to happen. There was only one thing I knew that was a fact; I was a monster. A hideous beast that must be contained.

In the east, the sun was beginning to rise along the horizon. I sat in the shadows of the overgrown trees and stared blankly at the miniature cemetery I created.

The sun reached it peak in the sky, today was going to be a warm day that Washington rarely gets. I could no longer sit there. I needed to run away. Get away.

I stepped into the sun and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. I was stunned. My arm was _glittering_. What on earth had happened to me? I wanted to tear myself apart and do anything to escape this…this…curse.

I ran once more.

I had nowhere else to go, but my own house. I absolutely loathed the thought of stepping foot in there again, but what other choice did I have? I did not want to endanger more innocent lives.

I exiled myself to my bedroom. I locked my door and slut the drapes that hang over my windows. I did not want any sunlight to give me more evidence of what I had become. I refused to let the animal inside me out.

I counted four days passed; the sharp burning in the back of my throat had become more and more prominent. That is the day when the officers made their arrival.

"_This house looks like they have just abandoned it. No wonder the townsfolk were worried about Mr. Mason and his family. After what happened to those campers this weekend, I sure hope that these good people are okay…" _

The voice of one of the officer's was crystal clear inside my mind. It sounded as if he was right next to me, talking, rather than downstairs.

"Matthew, come look!" One of them shouted.

"Jesus! Is that blood?" Asked the other, named Matthew

"Let's check upstairs." The first one said.

I could not bear this thirst any longer. The monster inside of me took utter control of my body. I unlocked my bedroom door and sauntered to the top of the staircase.

Two men in police uniforms stood at the bottom of the stairs, they looked up at me. The shorter, pudgier one recognized me first.

"Edward, my boy! What has happened? No one has seen or heard from your family in days!" I recognized his voice to be the one of Matthew's.

He knowing my name confused me, for I did not recognize this man at all. Hell, I didn't recognize myself at all. I knew the night that my parents were killed…Edward Masen died as well. I had no idea who I was now…I was someone else, entirely different.

"_What's wrong with the kid, he looks like he has been hypnotized."_

Neither of their mouths moved.

I settled into a crouch then launched myself at Matthew, draining the blood out of him in second's time. The other officer took out his nightstick and held it up in defense as Matthews dead body feel to the floor.

I snickered as I picked up the man by his neck and threw him across the room. He tried to crawl away, as he kept repeating:

"_Please, oh God, oh God, oh God…"_

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Good night, officer." I said in a deep voice that I didn't even recognize.

Images hit me like lightning bolts, one after another, most scenes carried the man before me, it was as if I was seeing instant replays from his life. I don't know this man, nor have I ever seen him before. I dropped him to the floor and pulled my hair. "What is this?!" I screeched.

The police officer saw this as his way out, he started to limp away, but my stopped my teeth, sinking into the back of his neck. The blood tastes so sweet, so incredible. I wanted more. However, the realization of the situation set in. I just murdered two innocent officers that were concerned with my family and me. What had I done?

I was nothing but a soulless demon, with a frozen stone heart that came straight from hell. Hell seems like the only logical place where a person like me belongs. But, of course, I was no longer a person. I could not even be considered a person anymore. I was something much darker. Something that made me hate the very skin I'm in. I was something that possessed me to perform disgusting acts that made my self-loathing grow bigger and bigger. I was one thing…

A monster.

* * *

**That was kind of short, it was the prologue after all… By the way, next chapter will be 90 years later…dun, dun, DUN!**

**Poor Edward…I felt bad for throwing him down the stairs in like the second paragraph… **

**Please, please review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? You think I belong in a looney bin? Let me know…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Noise

**Hello! I'm sorry this update took a while. School is killing me and my life, kind of, not really. I wanted to get this chapter out before my audition for the school musical (Little Shop Of Horrors). I'm so excited for it. I have never seen it staged, but I love the movie. I'm just thankful it's not a Disney musical. **

**And a special **_**happy birthday**_** to Bella Cullen! And Renesmee's birthday was a few days ago. Happy birthday chicas! Aaaaand, a special thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I still feel bad for throwing Edward down the stairs…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…****no****. **

**BTW! Renée is kind of OOC (about Forks). Get over it. **

**(…That was kind of bitchy…)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Noise**

**The **_**Girl**_**;**

"Oh, it's been so long! I hope not too much has changed!"

"Renée, sweetie, calm down, it's only been what? Sixteen years? How much could have changed?"

"Oh Charlie look! It's the 'Welcome to Washington' sign!"

"You know, we still have roughly about five hours left in the car…."

I groaned from my place in the back seat of my father's jeep. After the first two hours, I just wanted to get out of the car and never return to it ever again for the rest of eternity.

"Oh Bella, don't worry." My mother, Renée, said. Her soft smile almost made me feel better. "The time will pass by, and soon we'll be in Forks before you know it."

"Yeah, kiddo." My father, Charlie, added. "It'll go by fast."

I stared out the window, not really knowing what to expect in Forks. Both of my parents grew up there, met in high school, but soon after I was born my mother wanted a change of scenery so we moved down to Phoenix when I was merely six months old. Now, both of them were dying to move back, and how can I deny them their happiness? Despite my huge disliking for a town that normally has two days of sunshine a year, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to spoil my mother's fun and excitement.

The car quickly zipped pass trees, lots and lots of trees. The only type of forestry I've really ever seen before were palm trees and ficuses.

My iPod had died somewhere in northern California, so I was left with my own imagination. I continuously stared out the window thinking about the sun and all the warmth it used to give…

"Bella? Why don't you lie down and take a nap?" My mom suggested from the passenger seat where she sat. I shrugged, why not? I had nothing else better to do, anyway, besides stare out the window at the zooming trees.

I reached into the trunk and snatched my fluffy blue pillow. I rested my head atop its feathery softness. Unbelievably, sleep overtook me quite faster than expected.

I could not recall any specifics of my dream…just a lot of _green_.

"Bella! Bells wake up!" Renée was shaking me awake. I groaned and turned away from her. "Come on Bella, we're here!" She squealed.

For a woman who was well into her thirties, my mother acted more like a seventeen year old than I did. I had inherited most of my looks from her, but personality wise we were polar opposites.

My head lifted from the comfort of the pillow and looked outside. The jeep was parked in the driveway of a beautiful classic looking two-story house. The outside was freshly painted white with dark green shutters. There was a large front yard, with freshly cut grass. A thick deep forest surrounded the house. I could almost make out a small trail. On the porch, my father and a woman in a dark blue business suit were discussing something. I figured she was the realtor.

I climbed out of the car, my eyes couldn't focus anywhere else but my new home. It was beautiful, I had to admit, but the house felt like it was hiding something…I quickly shrugged that thought away, it was probably just my nerves.

A tiny water droplet landed on my forehead. I wiped it off, only to have it replaced by another one. Here comes the rain, right on cue…

"Let's take a look inside." The realtor said. "The rain is catching up on us." She smiled a very cheesy commercial-like smile, like she was still trying to sell us the house, ignoring the fact that we had already bought it.

I followed my parents inside. The interior of the house was utterly beautiful. Just as breathtaking as the exterior. The hardwood floors looked to be freshly polished. The walls painted a light tan color that made it seem a tad bit brighter inside. The kitchen was recently redone, with new-looking counters and appliances. The living room was fair sized, it was nothing special.

"And I'd like to show you the upstairs." The realtor, whose name I had learned was Tina, said leading us up the staircase.

"And this is the master bedroom," Tina showed my parents their new room. I wandered off onto my own, to discover my own new room.

I opened the door to the second bedroom. The walls were painted a light blue, with a white carpet. In the corner sat an ancient looking rocking chair. The cushion on the seat was the same color as the wall. One thing caught my eye though, one of its legs was severely scratched. My best guess was a dog, but that wasn't a fact. Outside the windows, there was a lovely view of the front yard. The rain was tearing down the windows; the pitter-patter the falling water made was something I would have to get used to.

"Oh, this is a wonderful room!" My mother awed from the doorway. "Don't you love it, Bella?"

I nodded my head and gave her a thoughtful smile. So far, so good. Perhaps Forks will not be as awful as I thought it would be.

With all of our muscle power pulled together, Charlie, Renée, and I unpacked the Uhaul that was connected to the back of the jeep. Charlie ordered pizza as Renée and I started to put together the big furniture.

The hours crept by in record time. In my room, my bed was set up and made, and most of my things were unpacked. I checked my clock, 6:13pm, I crashed on top of my bed and closed my eyes.

The annoying clicking sound of the rain was going to drive me to an asylum, sign me in, and tuck me into bed.

"Bella!" My mother's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Come down here! We have some people who you want to meet!"

I sat up and straightened out my clothing. Meeting with old friends already? Boy, Renée doesn't waste any time, now, does she?

I carefully walked down the stairs, I was as my father once jokingly called a 'klutz-o-maniac', and could fall flat on my face even when walking across a smooth surface. Stairs were basically my worst enemy at this point. I'd rather not ruin the first night in Forks by being rushed to the emergency room.

Downstairs, there was a dark skinned man with long straight black hair and black eyes sitting in a wheelchair talking with my father. Behind him, a boy, a few years younger than myself maybe, stood with a smile plastered on his tan face. He too, had long hair like the older man and black eyes. He was extremely tall, but with a childlike quality to his face. He could not be older than fifteen or sixteen.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my old friend, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob." My father said, introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as I stood awkwardly by the bottom of the stairs.

"Jacob's a few years younger than you, Bells, I'm sure you two will get along." My dad said, patting Jacob's shoulder. Jacob looked sort of embarrassed. I felt sorry for him.

"Are you boys hungry? We still have some pizza leftover." Renée offered the two guys.

"Sure, I'll take a slice." Jacob said as he happily raced into the kitchen. I suppressed a small laugh at his eagerness.

The night progressed, and we all ended up sitting in the living room, the adults catching up and talking about old times, as Jacob and I just sat there in silence, watching the adult's gossip like a bunch of middle school kids after summer vacation.

"So, Jacob, you go to Forks High School?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. I was never good at doing that. I was the shy quiet type, that kept her nose in classic novels.

"No, I got to the school down in La Push…me and my dad live on the rez." I stared at him blankly. "You know, the Quileute Indian Reservation?" I shook my head. "Well, it's about a half hour from here, most kids from Forks go there when they have bonfires at the beach, it's cool."

Before I could respond, my father was calling me. "Bella, you know how you've been looking for a car?"

"Yeah, dad…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this. It was an extremely random outburst from Charlie.

"Well, I have an old Chevy truck that I can't drive anymore," Billy said as he pointed toward his wheelchair. "And Jake's not that interested in the thing, so maybe you'd like to stop by tomorrow and take a look at it? It's runs great and even has a working radio"

"Sure." I said with a smile. "I'd really like that, thanks."

The night went on just like that. The adults were reminiscing, and Jake and I babbling on about unimportant issues. I actually found him to be a really easy person to talk to. He could be a possibility for a friend here. But it was getting late and Jake and Billy left at around ten, this left my parents and I alone watching some pointless sitcom on TV. Although, none of us were really watching it. I was still getting used to the new house.

"I think we should all head up to bed," My mother said. "We had a long day." We did have a long day, indeed. And still, not all the boxes are unpacked. I'm sure my mother will spend all of tomorrow setting up things to look like we have been living here for years.

"Long doesn't even begin to describe it." I muttered.

Before another word was said there was a loud clash heard from downstairs…downstairs? I didn't know we had a basement…

"What was that?!" My mother jumped.

"I didn't know we had a basement…" Charlie murmured. It was as if we shared the same mind sometimes. I take after him like that.

"Charlie! What if it's a robber!?" My mother had a look of panic on her face as she jumped up and started frantically shaking my father by the shoulders.

"Mom, it's not a robber, it's probably just the furnace or something…they said this house was old, right dad?" I said, trying to calm down my overactive mother.

"They said it was built in the early 1900's…" He said, calming removed Renée's hands from his shoulders. "Bella's right, it's nothing…at most it might be some mice."

"I'm calling an exterminator first thing tomorrow morning." She said, making her way up the stairs. Charlie and I rolled our eyes and followed her. Truthfully, Forks was such a small town, I doubt they even had an extermination service.

My parents muttered their goodnights as I retreated to my new room. The rain had slowed down to a soft drizzle. Thank God for that. It would be impossible to get a wink of sleep with the audible 'whooshing' of the wind on my window.

I unmade my bed and settled myself underneath my puffy purple comforter. Nevertheless, I could not shake the feeling that I wasn't alone…

I sat up in bed and looked around my room. It was hard to see with all the darkness, the fact that the clouds covered up the moon didn't help with illuminating the small room. My eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness. There was nothing out of the ordinary. I shook my head and fell back onto the pillow. I was slowly drifting away, my thoughts becoming cloudier as I edged toward a well-needed good nights rest.

Then I heard it.

It sounded like a soft growl. But not just an angry growl, it was more like a moan of agony. It was soon followed by an aggravated hissing sound. My eyes opened wide. My body jerked upright as I sat up once more.

I knew for sure I heard something. And the barely audible drizzle outside could not possibly make a noise like that. It sounded like…an animal. I was never one for believing in 'monsters in my closet'. Even as a child. I knew that such creatures ceased to exist. I _did _hear a noise, though.

"Hello?" I whispered into the darkness of the shadows in my bedroom. My voice held a strange range of emotion. Mostly containing fear and curiosity.

The silence replied nothing.

It was probable that I was just hearing things. After all, I am in a new house, in a new state, which is the opposite of my last residence. It was just my nerves getting worked up, or it was my own reaction to my lack of sleep during the car ride here. Yes, that was it.

My eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier as I rest my head back to my fluffy blue pillow. This time sleep overtook me before I heard any more strange noises from the shadows of my room.

Just before I had fallen into my dream state, I could have sworn I saw a flash of pale white from the reflection of my window.

* * *

**The**_** Ghost**_**;**

Human life was insignificant.

Their only purpose was to satisfy the thirst from the animal that lies beneath my granite skin. They were naïve and clueless to the threatening existence that stalks all around them. They all believe the myths of garlic and dungeons. They have no idea.

It has been nearly ninety years since the very day I had awoken to this new way of living. Ninety years since my former self died. For ninety long years, I have been to different parts of the world, seeing places I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams. I do not dream anymore.

I make my frequent visits to return to my first home in Forks, Washington just to prove that I used to live a life that wasn't damned like this one.

Of course, I was not the only one of my kind. That very thought was unbearable. I've met many others. Most of them were nomads, much like myself. Our only difference was that I came back to Forks every now and then. None of them have ever been to a single place twice. Some of them I have seen more than once, like Jasper. I met him when I was traveling around Mississippi we traveled for a couple months before separating. We met again a year or two later we met again and journeyed for a while, once more.

I've also been acquainted with a few other vampires, including a good friend, Garrett. He and I traveled for almost a year before setting on different paths. I have not seen him since. Also, the small coven of James, Victoria and Laurent. I never traveled with them, three seemed to be enough, and I thought James was a bit psychotic in the mind. All he cared about was the hunt; I felt pity for his mate. Once I met a rather strange coven. They, unlike the rest of us, drink from animals. The leader, Carlisle, and his mate, Esme, asked if I would like to join their lifestyle. I refused, I'd rather walk alone.

I have now made my annual return to Forks. Oddly, for me, someone has updated the house and there was a sold sign in the front lawn. I shook my head and sneaked inside at nightfall.

I bolted shut the basement door and made it look like there was absolutely no door at all. The only entrance would be the outdoor entrance, which I have made hidden. Whoever was the consumer of the house, my personal suggestion is that they stay out of my path, unless they want their neck snapped.

I spent my days in the cold, dark basement. Well, it was not cold and dark to me. The blackness of the lack of illumination felt almost comforting in a sense. I liked the silence. That is why I never stayed with a companion vampire. The last thing I needed was extra baggage to follow me for all of eternity.

At night, I traveled to nearby overpopulated cities and fed. I was the predator and they were my pray. It was somewhat disappointing how weak and defenseless my pray was. I wish I could have more of a challenge. For once, I would love to see them put up a fight and try to stand a chance against me. However, the satisfaction of blood was not worth watching them attempt to attack me with pepper spray or basic karate moves.

Come Saturday was the day this so-called family arrived. I used my mind reading expertise to get my hands on this information. There were a male, a female, and their teenage daughter. Very promising…

Killing them right away, though, would raise some suspicions. The first family that ever moved here after my rebirth were lying on the floor, lifeless, within two hours of their unpacking. This brought on rumors of a killer ghost inside the house. Their small ignorant minds made me laugh. A ghost? They were all imbeciles, superstitious fools. Those remarks still live in the minds of the 'good people' of Forks today. I'm sure the teenager will be hearing all about in when she goes to school.

To sustain myself I escaped to Seattle for the day while the new family moved into _my_ home. The girls were the easiest to get to follow me into dark alleyways. They were so gullible for my so-called 'beauty'. I saw nothing beautiful in myself, only a dark demon from the fiery depths of hell.

After feeding off a couple young women I ran my way back to Forks. Outside of my childhood home sat a black jeep. All the lights were on inside. I could hear three distinct heartbeats. It was almost ten thirty, why weren't these vermin souls sleeping already? I searched their minds for a source of personal entertainment.

_I have to remind myself to call Billy in the morning to plan to watch the game tomorrow..._The male's thoughts were bland and very vague.

_Oh, I can't wait to see everyone! And I wonder if they have children, hopefully Bella would make some friends with them. Moving here was the best idea yet, Bella is just going to love it here…I think I may want to paint this room though, maybe I'll call home depot tomorrow…And I can join the PTO and help with fun things like bake sales and…_I tuned out of the older females thoughts. For a grown woman, her mind resembled the one of a young child. I think she may have attention deficit disorder.

I focused in on the third occupant.

Nothing.

Blank.

Nonexistent.

I furrowed my eyebrows and I recounted the heartbeats. One, two, _three_. In addition, I could smell _three_ different scents. There must be a logical explanation to this. And I would figure it out. I climbed in through the outdoor entrance to the basement and settled myself on the damp floor. I tired harder and harder to focus of the third girl's mind. I had no idea why this was bugging me so much.

"I think we should all head up to bed," The older woman said. "We had a long day."

"Long doesn't even begin to describe it." The daughter said. My ears perched up. She could_ talk_, but she could not _think_? This made me angry.

The unknown frustration caused me to hit the closet thing next to me, which was an empty tin trashcan. It fell over creating a shattering noise. I cured under my breath. They probably heard that, despite how dull their hearing was.

"What was that?!"

"I didn't know we had a basement…"

"Charlie! What if it's a robber!?"

"Mom, it's not a robber, it's probably just the furnace or something…they said this house was old, right dad?"

"They said it was built in the early 1900's…Bella's right, it's nothing…at most it might be some mice."

"I'm calling an exterminator first thing tomorrow morning."

There conversation was quite amusing. Their sudden sense of fear brought a smirk to my lips. I have them exactly where I want them….No! Not tonight. But soon.

Tonight I was to investigate the daughter, and figure out a plausible reason as to why her mind is silent. I heard the blankets shift as they crawled into bed. Lucky bastards, they have no idea what it's like to be stuck in constant reality with no temporary escape from the real world. Dreaming is one thing I wish I could have back.

I left the basement and climbed up the side of the house to find where the girl was sleeping. Hah, she was in _my_ room. I peeked inside. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room as if she knew I was there. I ducked my head out of her blurred vision. I heard the covers rustle as she settled down. I slowly cracked open the window, surprised at how it slid smoothly without much force.

That's when it hit me.

The scent coming off this little girl was the most mouthwatering, delicious aroma I have ever sensed in my entire ninety years of existence. I felt the venom begin to pool in my mouth. It would be so easy, she was so weak and breakable, and it would only take seconds.

I inched open the window a little more, letting the scent hit me more strongly. I let a growl-like moan escape from deep within my chest. I hissed as her body sat upright again and I ducked down from her eyes.

Her mind was still disturbingly blank. I wanted her blood so badly right now.

"Hello?" Her soft voice was barely above a whisper. I couldn't have her, now. I would have to wait for a better moment. It will be much easier if she was alone or away from this house.

She eventually laid herself back onto the bed. I slowly inched my head into the window and gently pushed it back down to its closed state. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I knew I could not be here tonight. I jumped down from the second story and began to run. I ran anywhere my feet took me. I had to clear my head; this girl was going to make me go insane.

* * *

**The **_**Girl**_**;**

I didn't wake up to the normal bright sunshine in my eyes. No, there was no sunshine here. My windows were fogged with the morning dew that this moistened wasteland presented. The windows cast an eerie gray light into my room. I groggily sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes.

The smell of eggs entered my nose as I opened the door and –carefully- walked down the hallway and stairs. This was odd because I was basically the only one who cooks in this house. Sure, my mom helps me out when she is free, but still, that was a very rare occasion.

"Mom?" My voice was barely audible considering I just woke up.

"I'm in the kitchen!" She shouted back in a cheerful tone. What in the world was making her so happy at nine in the morning? I turned into the kitchen and saw an unbelievable sight. My mother was making eggs and my father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"When did we become a greeting card family, and take the rightful roles as mother, father, and daughter?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

Charlie chuckled. "You know, we do look like we were scripted."

"Both of you hush," Renée warned. "I just wanted to make breakfast."

"Yeah, mom, you can barely make a bowl of cereal…" I stifled a giggle. She ignored my remark and finished up with the eggs. I sat down at the table across from Charlie. The eggs my mother made looked edible. And they didn't taste half bad either. Of course, I did not have high expectations at all.

"So, Bells," My dad started. "I was going to head up to Billy's house today to watch the game, you still want to look at that truck?"

I nodded my head eagerly. I desperately needed a car. I was certainly not walking back and forth in the rain, and I flat out refused to have my mother drive me. I was a junior, not a third grader. Afterwards, I dashed upstairs and took a shower with my delightful strawberry scented shampoo. The shower was where I did most of my thinking.

All my thoughts sprinted toward the growl and hiss I heard last night. It could not have been the wind or the rain, no it was too quiet. My senses have never failed me before; maybe the moistness in the air is seeping into my brain…

I quickly got myself dried off and dressed before I scurried downstairs to meet my father, whom was already set to go. I hoped into the Jeep. I was about to roll down the window, but the rain reminded me where I was. This was going to take some more time to get used to.

The drive to La Push was roughly about twenty minutes. The scenery didn't chance much on the ride. Everything was green. Every shade possible. Even the trees were covered in bright green moss. I stared out the window and looked up at the sky. The sun was not even visible. I sighed and leaned back on the seat.

We pulled up to, what I was guessing, the Black's house. It was a tiny little home, but it did have it's certain charm. Parked in the driveway was a rusted old truck. Its red paintjob was peeling off the sides, and it looked like it could run over a tank. Oddly enough, I thought it was perfect.

"Hey Bella!" I was greeted by Jake, and his childlike innocent smile. "Hey Charlie, Billy's been waiting for you, he's in the house, go on in, and I'll show Bella the truck." He offered. My dad nodded toward him and walked inside the small house. I turned my full attention to the truck. "It's a dandy piece of work, isn't it?" Jake said.

"Mmhmm," I nodded. "It's the kind of car that was build for gravitorally challenged people like myself." I smiled to myself.

"You wanna' take it on a test drive?" He asked dangling the keys in front of him. I smiled and grabbed them from his tan fingers. We both hopped into the cab. The roar of the engine startled me and bit, and make Jake laugh at my reaction. I glared at him and set the truck in drive.

We drove around the La Push area, past the cliffs of First Beach and all around the small Indian reservation. By the time we got back, the game was about half way done. I told Jake I wanted to get ready for my first day at Forks High tomorrow. He understood and told me to come and visit again soon. I agreed to stop by this weekend and go to the beach if it wasn't raining too hard.

After getting a little lost, I made it home. My mother was placing a 'Welcome' mat on the foot of the front door. I rolled my eyes. "Mom, why bother? It's just going to get soaked?"

"It's water resistant." She said in a 'matter-o-factly' tone.

I pushed past her and ran up the stairs to my room. The rain had begun to pick up and it was now blowing the tiny water droplets through my window.

Wait…my window was _closed_ before I left. I have not even tried to open it, the rain hasn't stopped since I got here. It must have been my mom trying to get some fresh air into the stuffy house. I knew she didn't like to be condescended in places. But couldn't she open her own window?

I shut the window and pulled the curtain over it, not needing a visual reminder as to where I was. I could still hear the annoying tapping of the rain. I opened my nightstand and grabbed out my iPod and headphones. I put on some relaxing acoustic music to calm my nerves. I fell back on my head and closed my eyes. I thought about the warm sun on my skin, the orange and tan color of everything. I thought about seeing the stars and the moon. They were impossible to see here with all the cloud coverage. I thought about wearing tank tops and shorts and not even owning a heavy jacket.

I smiled to myself as I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Realtor was named after my mom. Hi mommy!**

**OMG! I saw a silver Volvo today. I totally flipped out and started squealing. My mom threatened to commit me. I guess she disagrees with everyone who said I didn't belong in a looney bin. **

**I just want to clear some things up, even though it may be explained in further chapters; The Cullen coven consists of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper is a solo-nomad. And Alice…you'll see. After all, this **_**is**_** a mystery. And I didn't want to make Charlie and Renée married still, but it wouldn't work as well if they were divorced. **

**Uhh…PLEASE review. It will give me motivation to update faster. Trust me, it really does. I love hearing everyone's opinion. **

**Thank you, spider-monkeys! **

**(I hate the word _spider-monkey_…)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rumor

**I know I am the worst updater in history. I'm not in the mood to bore you wonderful people with my lame ass excuses. And sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the previous one. At least you get an update. Hehe  
**

**To everyone who reviewed, a million and two thanks to you awesome people. You deserve more than you get. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not at all. Boo hoo.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: The Rumor**

_**The Girl:**_

Waking up in this dreary town was beginning to get on my nerves. I suppose I'll eventually get used to it, but for now, I will just keep my shades closed and pretend the sun is hiding behind it instead of the dark covering of clouds in the sky. The lack of sun made this place seem a little more depressing than it needs to be. It gives a sort of ominous, eerie glow outside. Like a horror movie. But this wasn't a horror movie, this was real life. There are no monsters, or werewolves, or vampires.

My morning was horrible, to say the least. On the way to the bathroom, I tripped and hurt my toe. The shirt I wanted to wear was missing, I turns out that my mom borrowed it without my permission. In the kitchen, I burned my finger on the teapot, and I also burned my toast. I was done with the day before it even started.

My mom wished me luck on my first day of school. As if it would help me anyway. I believe it is fair to say that I have the worst luck in the world. The damp gravel cracked beneath my feet as I trudged my way to my new tuck. Well, it was new to me. Inside the cab was nice and dry, just how I like it. I cranked the heat up, and turned on the radio. The stations had a little bit of static to each of them, but the ancient radio worked a heck of a lot better than I thought it would.

With the given directions from my parents, I found the school fairly easily. It was just like everything else in this low-grade town -just off the highway. I was the first one in the parking lot. I left home a little early just incase I did end up getting lost; I'd rather not walk inside in the middle of second period with everyone staring at me. I knew I'd get enough stares just by being the new girl.

Forks is the type of town where everyone knows everyone, plus their entire family tree. Someone new could be considered an outsider. I never fit in much in Phoenix, so I wasn't expecting much in a tight knit area like Forks High. Technically, I wasn't a total outsider. Both my parents grew up, and graduated high school here. So my history is not a mystery.

I parked in the first spot I saw, and cut the engine. The rain was drizzling gently down from the clouds above. At least it wasn't a downpour today. I could survive without walking into my first class drenched and freezing.

I walked into the entrance of the building that was conveniently labeled 'Main Office'. A little bell atop the heavy door jingled above my head. The warm air in the office made the small wood paneled room much cozier and more comfortable than the damp coldness from the outside. I shut the door behind me and approached to the front counter.

Behind the desk sat a woman with short hair and very thick glasses. The name plate on her desk informed me that her name was Mrs. Cope. Upon hearing my entrance she looked up at me and smiled. "Hello. Dear." She said in a friendly tone.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I just transferred…" I started.

"Oh, Miss Swan, it's very nice meeting you. I have your schedule right here." She flipped through some of the papers that were scattered throughout her desk. Once finding the right one she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said, sincerely.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. In there is your class schedule, a map of the school, and the student handbook. Just read that over, everything you need to know should be in there. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks." I repeated. I gave her a smile, and then turned to leave.

It was still fairly early. I decided to head back to my truck to look over the papers I was recently given. After about ten minutes more cars began to file into the parking lot. I was confident in my studying of my map that I wouldn't need it. I shoved my papers into my backpack, and jumped out of the cab.

The school was very small compared to my old school. Of course, I had more kids in my grade than the total amount here. Now I know where the real meaning of 'small town' comes from. I was getting stares from various students in the hallways. It was as if they were all too scared to approach me. All but one.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" He was a little taller than me, but not by much. He had dirty blonde spiky hair. He had that 'jock' feeling to him; I suppose it was the football jacket that gave that away. He had a baby-like face and bright blue eyes. I guess someone could say that he was good looking, but I was more focused on surviving my first day.

"Yeah…I prefer Bella." I said.

"Bella's a pretty name." Whoa, slow down, tiger. I smiled at him in gratitude. I'd rather not scare away the first kid who has shown any interest in befriending the new girl. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He continued. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Likewise" I said, as I let go of his hand.

"So, where is your first class?" He asked.

"I have English in room 226." I said, hoping I was right.

"No way! Me too!" He said excitedly. "Want me to walk you there?"

He sounded a bit over hopeful, but it would help me greatly if I wasn't late for first period. "Sure. Thanks Mike."

We walked to English talking about little random things about myself. It turns out that Mike hasn't lived in Forks all of his life. He lived in northern California before moving here in middle school. He sympathized with me with my desire for a little sunshine.

Before class Mike introduced me to some of his friends. I only remembered the names of Tyler, Jessica, and Eric. Everyone else was kind of a blur. I was never good with names and faces. The day was passing by quite quickly.

It turns out that Jessica was in my fifth period Spanish class. She was very loquacious, possibly more talkative than Mike. She kept ranting on about the gossip that was currently going around the school. She also explained that I was the on the top of the list. Who knew? Jessica ended up introducing me to a whole bunch of her friends. I knew I wouldn't remember any of them by the end of the day. I simply nodded my head at them, and pretended to be happy to be there.

"And then at this party last month, Tyler, like, got so wasted and he, um, jumped off of my balcony, and um, did a cannonball into the pool. And I was like, 'what the hell?' he is crazy, but not all the time. He's a, um, not a rule breaker, but it was, uh, funny that one time." She said while we were walking towards the lunchroom. I tried to block out how annoying the overuse of the word 'like' was and the fact that she chews her gum like a cow.

At lunchtime I sat with Mike, Jessica and a cluster of their friends. And that is when I met some of her other friends, including Angela and Lauren. Lauren was glaring at me most of the time. She seems like the kind of person who constantly craves attention. It's not like I was trying to steal it from her. I'd choose to have them not make such a fuss over my impromptu arrival.

"So, Bella…you lived in Phoenix, right?" A guy asked me. I don't remember his name. I was sure it started with a B. Brian? Brandon?

"Yeah." I replied, before taking a bite of my turkey and Swiss sandwich.

"Gosh Ben," Jessica said with a sigh. Oh right, his name was Ben. "Shouldn't you, like, know that by now?"

"Well, who would know? She's paler than anyone I know. Shouldn't people from Arizona be like, really tan?" Lauren asked in that snotty tone of hers. It was easily recognizable, because that's the only tone she has used when talking to me.

"Chill out, Lauren. As if you could get a tan, yourself." Mike spoke up. I could tell that he was loyal. Almost like a puppy. A little blonde puppy, just like a golden retriever. I smiled at Mike, in a friendly thankful way. Hopefully he didn't take it as more than that. That's the last thing I need.

"Whatever, I'm getting a vitamin water. Jess, wanna' come?" Lauren's tone changed from the snotty nasal voice she used before. But it still held some of that classic high school bitch in it. Jessica nodded and stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said to the table in general.

The table soon turned into a little round circle of different conversations. My mind was wandering elsewhere as everyone around me soon dissolved out of my focus. It was hard to believe that these people were so interested in me. I am nobody. I'm not a very exciting or fascinating person. It almost stuns me. Back home, I didn't have many friends. Just a few nice people who shared common interests. Now, it's just like I have been flipped upside down.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around to the voice that was calling me. Then I realized that everyone was looking at me.

"She's alive!" Mike said in a goofy fashion.

"Sorry," I said, completely embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I was sure I looked like a tomato at that moment. "I just kind of spaced out."

"Hah. Don't worry about it. We all space out here." Ben said.

"Yeah, school is so tiring." Angela added. "So how is your first day so far?' She asked. She was very friendly. It was obvious she wasn't the type that is a constant gossiper. I could tell that we would get along fine.

I gave her a straight foreword answer that my first day was fine, nothing special. Soon after, Lauren and Jessica returned, as did the evil glare from Lauren's fishy eyes. I don't find it fair at all that she is like this with me. I did nothing to her. Ugh.

"So Bella," Jessica started. "This weekend me, Lauren and Angela were planning on going up to Port Angeles to do some shopping. You wanna come?"

"Ugh, Jess. I totally already told you that I couldn't go. It's my cousin's birthday and my mom is like being the biggest bitch about it." Lauren whined in her nasally voice.

"Well, fine then. Don't get your panties in a knot." Jessica said to her. Then she turned to me as she pushed back some her dark curls. "So Bella, you in?"

I figured that my mom would be happy that I'm making friends already, and she'd want me to be social with them. "Sure." I said.

"Awesome." Jessica said, twirling her hair. "Alright, we were actually planning to go Friday after school."

"Yeah." Angela chimed in. "After school we were planning to just drive home normally, you know to ditch our book bags and cars, and then Jessica was going to pick us up so we'll all be in her car."

"Okay." I nodded. A girl's night was perfect for me right now. It will get my mind off this annoying cloud covered town.

"Well, I'm, like, not sure what house you, uh, moved into, so what's your address?" Jessica asked.

"I'm at 658 Blackberry Avenue." I said. After the words spilled from my mouths a few gasps were heard from around the table. I panicked. What did I say? Was there something wrong? Did I spill something on my shirt? "What?" I asked, warily.

"Ehmahgawd, no effing way." Jessica blurted out.

"What?" I repeated.

"Are you sure that is your address?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I said. However it sounded more like a question because of how confused I was at the moment. "Is something wrong with that address?"

"You live in the old Masen house?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"I…I uh, am not sure. I guess so. I didn't really pay attention to the history of it. Why?"

"Seriously? You haven't heard about the Masen house? That's un-buh-lievable." Jessica said.

I was beyond confused. I needed answers, now. "Why?" I pressed.

"There are these…_stories_ about that house." Mike said, carefully.

"What kind of stories?" I questioned. By now I noticed that everyone at the table was leaning in towards the conversation. Apparently this is a big deal.

"In the early nineteen hundreds," Mike started. It was obvious that he was trying to use a scary story telling voice, but it wasn't really fooling anyone. "There was a huge killing spree at the house. Mr. Masen was a kind of powerful man in early Forks. When he and his family were MIA for a week or something they sent two police officers to the house, and they disappeared too."

Jessica took over. "It turns out that Mr. Masen, his wife, and the two police officers were killed, but Mr. Masen's son was never found. They thought he was either abducted or ran away. They had a search party out for the kid, but he was never found."

Another guy, whose name I had forgotten, spoke up. "Then a few days later they found the bodies of two hikers dead outside their tents like a 2 miles away from the house. They tried to crack the case for months but they had no leads, and after a couple years they just kind of gave up on it."

Mike began to talk again. "After a couple of decades, people still didn't go near the house. They were afraid that whatever killed all those people would kill them too. Then in the late thirty's this brave Construction Company bought the house, restored it, and then put it on the market, even though they heard all the stories. The first owners lived there for almost a year before they started hearing noises from the basement."

As soon as those words came out of Mike's mouth, my stomach dropped. We heard a noise in the basement. Ugh, stop getting ahead of yourself Bella. It's an old house. It was probably the old boiler. I shook my thoughts away and started to listen to the remaining words of Mike's story.

"Then a week after the bang in the basement, they were found dead in the kitchen. No fingerprints, no leads, once again. That's when people starting talking about the possibility of ghosts. But no one believed that a ghost would be able to kill anyone. But almost every time a new owner showed up, they were either scared away…or killed. Lately no one has been brave enough to live there; it's like one of those 'enter at your own risk' type of houses."

"Do you guys honestly believe in those stories?" I asked. They all looked at me with wide eyes, and nodded. Jeez. "You guys expect me to believe that my new house is…_haunted_?"

"What? You don't believe us? Ask anyone!" One of the guys said.

"I'm not really one to believe in superstitious things like that." I defended.

"Well if you don't believe us…then I hope you don't get slaughtered because you're too pretty to die so young." Mike said.

Jealousy washed over Jessica's face. It just became clear that she may possibly like Mike. I mentally rolled my eyes at his statement. "Thanks." I said quietly, with a touch of awkwardness.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. A sudden rush of relief watched over me. I wasn't sure if it was relief that the day was almost over, or a relief from Mike's puppy dog stares, or relief from the 'haunted house' stories. Ugh, no matter how hard I try to put it in the back of my head, it keeps coming to the front of my thoughts. Could our house really be a cursed home of demons? I laughed to myself as I thought about it. Things that that do not exist. They just don't.

**-&-**

I didn't mention anything about the old stories to my parents. For all I know, they are just stupid rumors that the kids in school made up to shake up the new girl. That sounds like a very probable explanation.

At dinner my mom gushed over about how she is so excited that I made a whole bunch of friends on my first day. My dad told her to lay off me, and let me eat. I secretly thanked him. I'm just like him when it comes to things like that, keep them to a minimal.

I excused myself from dinner to get started on my homework. It was inevitable that I would receive a load of work tonight. The teachers thought that I would be behind in their curriculum, but in reality, I knew most of this stuff already.

I finished my homework faster than I thought I would. It was still pretty early, so I decided to take a shower before going to bed. By the time I was washed, dried, and dressed it was still only a little after eight. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The topic of the conversation at lunch today popped into my head, much to my unwanted knowledge toward the subject. Could they have all possibly made everything up?

I sat up on my bed and my eyes rested on my laptop that resided its place on my desk. I made my way over to my desk and sat down. As I waiting for everything to load I thought about how stupid I could look right now. What if was all made up I would look like such a fool.

I searched in some of the information I was given today into my favorite search engine, and much to my surprise, I got some legitimate responses. I clicked on the first one I saw that looked promising. I read on in disbelief.

_**

* * *

WASHINGTON NEWS CORNER**_

_COUPLE MURDERED IN THEIR HOME_

_MAY 17, 1994_

_Last week in the town of Forks, Washington, the married couple, John and Adriana Marlstone were found dead on the kitchen floor of their come. Police have no current suspects or leads. It has been known that there were no foreign fingerprints at the scene. The police of the town of Forks have come to the conclusion that this is not a suicide case, but is definitely a homicide._

_The police are working extra hours on this case. It turns out that there have been several other murders in the same house years before._

* * *

I stopped reading there and clicked the back button. A murder in the house didn't automatically point to the existence of ghosts. I was beginning to suspect that this was all a big lie. I clicked on another link just to amuse myself.

_**

* * *

GHOST STORIES – TRUE OR FALSE?**_

_658 BLACKBERRY AVE._

_FORKS, WASHINGTON_

_The story:_

_The original owners, the Masen family, were brutally murdered one night. When help was sent, they suffered death as well. Soon after, two dead bodies were found in the woods near the Masen house. In years passing, whenever a new resident moves in, they are either chased away by fear, or murdered in, or near the home. _

_Some of the more popular cases include the murders during the years, 1933, 1940, 1949, 1957, 1968, 1979, and lastly 1994. All the same story. No fingerprint, no leads, no suspects at all. The police have been trying to crack it, but no one was found. _

_It's been said that the ghost of one of the Masen's haunts that house. Complaints have included mostly unknown noises coming from the basements and growling. If there is a spirit in that house, it is a very angry one. I don't suggest getting on its nerves…or moving into that house. _

* * *

At the bottom of the page there was a comment box that people were allowed to voice their opinion of the story, whether it was true or false. I briefly checked over the comments, about ninety percent said true. I closed the page, and then shut my laptop.

"Bella? It's starting to get late. I just wanted to come in and say goodnight." I turned around to the sound of my mother's voice. She took one look at me and worry spilled over her face. I was like an open book. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I stood up and walked over to my bed. "Nothing. Really. It's just…"

I sat down on my bed and my mom sat down at the end of the bed. "Just what?"

"Have you ever heard…some stories about this house?"

My mother smiled and rolled her eyes. "They're still feeding that load of ridiculous crap around here?"

"Mom!" I was shocked. My mom rarely ever talked like that.

"Yes, I've heard them, but there are no such things of ghosts or anything. People around here like to exaggerate a lot. When I was your age I was a strong believer of it, because that's what everyone said. People would dare each other to go into the house or break a window. Then my mother sat me down and explained that I was all not true. Sure, some of the murders were real, but none of that proves that this house is cursed…Are the kids in school giving you a hard time about that?"

"No, no…they just told me the stories…I…I don't believe them. You know me." I said.

"Yeah, and look this house is perfect. Nothing bad is going to happen here." She sat up and kissed my on the forehead before heading out the door. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night' mom." I said before making myself comfortable in my bed. I heard the door close behind my mom as I lay there with my eyes closed.

As I was drifting to sleep I willed my mother's words to be true, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

**

* * *

**

**Dun, dun dunnnn. Ish.**

**Next chapter will have more Edward. (:**

**To all the readers of ETLB, expect an update later this week. It's my winter break and my parents are working, so no vaca for me. ): …But updates for you! (:**

**GREEN LINK LETTERS! Every time you press it one less person is suffering from depression. **

**Haha, so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Snow Day

**UPDATE! –Dances- **

**This chapter is in honor of my super duper snow day today! And thank you to the reviewers. You guys make me smile. I love yous!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. But I want to be her when I grow up. (:

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Snow Day**

**The **_**Ghost**_**;**

I spent the day running through the woods. There was something about running that gave me a temporary ease. I loved the speed. It was nothing but exhilarating. Sometimes I run to think, and other times I do it to escape my thoughts.

Today I wanted to escape them.

No such luck.

By me not wanting to face the thoughts made me think even more. It made me think about how this is what I always do. I constantly run away from my thoughts. Of course this began to make me angry, and when I get angry I become thirsty. Just another reminder of the monster that I am.

I was a few hours away from Forks. I'm not sure what this city was called, and I honestly didn't care at all. I needed to feed. The streets were recently washed with the rain that fell this afternoon. The clouds in the sky were making a thick coverage from the sun, conveniently hiding my true exterior. It's a good thing. Otherwise, I'd be stopping traffic. I'm not the type that gets enjoyment out of a lot of attention.

I wandered the streets for a little while until I came to this bar and grill. Down the ally way there was a tall, red headed girl. She looked to be in her twenties, maybe early thirties. She was leaning against the damp brick of the side of the building, smoking a cigarette. She lifted the cigarette to her lipstick red lips and inhaled.

Hello, lunch.

Like a hunter stalking in on his pray, I suavely walked over to her. I didn't bother reading her mind. I didn't care the slightest bit anyway. She was going to be a meal. It didn't matter. She noticed my arrival, and then she noticed_ me_. She stood up straight and patted down her white collared shirt, and smoothed out her long red waves trying to make herself more presentable. She took one last puff of her cigarette and dropped it on the cold ground before stomping on it with her black heeled boots.

"Can I help you with something?" Her tone was borderline flirtatious. She smiled seductively. Brainless girl. I wanted to roll my eyes. She would be a fun time to play around with, but lucky for her, this was going to be quick. I was in much too bad of a mood to be playing games.

I walked right passed her and walked over to a corner of the ally way, I knew no one would be able to see from there. I turned to her and addressed her by motioning with my index finger for her to follow me. Stupid girl listened. She was almost in a trance like state. Hasn't her mother ever told her not to follow strangers into dark ally ways?

Just like I planned, it was quick. It happened too fast for her to scream. She had no idea what was coming for her. I disposed of the body and began my run back to Forks. I was surprisingly eager to get back. I wanted to find out more about this girl that is now residing in my house. I need to know why her scent is so intoxicating. I need to know why her mind is a blank page filled with nothingness. I need to know why I give a damn in the first place.

I reached the house by the time night took over the day. I skillfully scaled the side of the house. I stopped just beneath my old window. I could hear voices talking. I focused in.

"Yeah, and look this house is perfect. Nothing bad is going to happen here. Goodnight, Bella."

"Night' mom."

Curiously, I looked through the mothers thoughts. _Stupid old ghost stories. There is no such thing as ghosts. Just a load of bull shit they feed around this town. Pathetic. _

Well, someone was annoyed.

No as annoyed as I was though. This mental mute was beginning to push some buttons that should never be pushed. I peered in through the window. She was just lying herself down onto her bed. She looked so innocent. Her brown curls cascaded over her face just a little bit. She pushed her hair back and turned to face the other way, so her back was to me.

I could smell her faintly through the window. This wasn't helping my self control in the slightest bit. I couldn't kill her now. No, it's too soon. Plus, I wanted to know what is going inside of that little head of hers. Never has there ever been a human that has captured my attention like this little brat has done with me.

I let go of the house and landed on the ground with a soft thud. From the sky above, little white snowflakes began to fall from the sky. I wasn't sure how long this would last. I didn't mind the snow, because the cold didn't bother me. The temperature of the flakes nearly matched the temperature of my skin. Sometimes I kind of enjoyed the snow. It brought back memories. Memories that I quickly ran away from once they came to mind.

I snuck into the basement, not wanting to sit outside in the snow, and searched the minds of the two habitants that I could actually read. They were both fast asleep and dreaming. Stupid humans. They don't know how lucky they were. They could sleep. They could have a break from reality. Not me. I'm forever damned to be awake.

The man was dreaming about some baseball game. Not very entertaining. The woman was dreaming about being at a park or something with her family, having a picnic. The sun was out, and it was overall just a pleasant atmosphere. I groaned and climbed out of the basement. The snow was beginning to stick to the ground. I looked up at the girl's window. I could hear light snores coming from her. Her heart was beating.

I turned away from the house and started to run.

**

* * *

The**_** Girl;**_

There was an unexpected brightness seeping in through my windows when I woke up. I stretched and yawned before getting up to look outside my window. It was far brighter than expected. The ground was covered in a sheet of white fluff.

Snow.

Ew.

I have never seen snow before in person. Living in hot climates all my life kind of took that experience away. I have to admit it does look pretty. The trees had lines of white on top of their branches, and icicles hanging down.

It was sort of surreal how the white snow covered up all the greenness of the foliage in this damp, depressing town. It was like it got a makeover. And it was safe to say, it was for the better.

"Bella, you up honey?" My mom knocked twice before strolling into my room. I was still admiring the snow from the window. "Oh good, your up. I wanted to let you know that they cancelled school today. It stopped snowing, but there is rain coming around noon-ish, and they don't want to risk the students with the icy roads. You should go back to sleep."

I turned around. "Uhh, sure. Thanks mom." I turned to look out the window once more.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm just glad I can admire it from inside."

My mother chuckled and closed my door as she left my room. I walked back over to my bed, and fell back. It was too early for my brain to start functioning properly. I decided to take my mother's advice and fall back into my dreams.

**-&-**

I awakened again almost two hours later. I rubbed my eyes. There was still the brightness from the snow outside. I looked out the window again. The snow didn't look so fluffy anymore. It looked like there was a slick sheet of ice over it. I groaned. At least I didn't have to deal with it till tomorrow when I leave for school. My stomach began to embarrassingly rumble. I needed some nutrition. I pulled on a sweatshirt and headed downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I called.

No answer.

I was confused. However the confusion was subsided when I saw a note written in Renée's handwriting.

_Bella, I didn't want to wake you up, Your dad's at work, and I'm out running some errands in Port Angeles. I'll be home later. Love, mom. _

I placed the note back in it's place on the end table. At first I was a bit weary about having my mother driving in these weather conditions. But the jeep did have 4x4. I knew she'd be fine. She is an exceptionally safe driver.

I walked into the kitchen and began making preparations for pancakes. I mixed the batter together, and then poured it into the frying pan which sits atop the stove. I flipped it over, and waited for it to finish. I made myself a plate and turned on the TV. Nothing worth watching was on so I settled for Dora the Explorer. Finishing my pancakes, I washed the dishes and then walked into the living room.

The curtains were open and the brightness has dimmed down some. I saw the clouds were starting to make coverage over the sky. I looked down at the snow again. It looked so tempting. I had an internal argument of whether of not I go outside. My irrational side won.

I bundled up in my heaviest coat, boots, gloves, scarf, hat, and basically all the warmest clothes I could find. I opened the front door and there were icicles hanging above the porch. I quickly got past them. I've seen A Christmas Story. They could poke me eye out. It turns out the slickness of the snow wasn't ice. It was just the snow. It made a soft crunching sound when I stepped in a new spot.

I wandered around the yard, ignoring the coldness that the snow came with. Of course, with me being klutzy, I ended up tripping on a snow covered rock and ending up on my back. Then I got a childish urge. I flailed out my arms and legs and moved them back and forth. I sat up and looked down at what I had created.

My first snow angel.

I felt a few rain drops started to fall. It was just a little drizzle. I had to admit, I was having fun in the snow. I didn't want to go inside. Not yet, anyway. I ran, as carefully as I could, into the woods that were in the backyard of the house. The tall trees gave a drizzle free coverage from the rain.

This was the first time I've been in real woods. Hiking was never my specialty. I don't have the balance skills or the will to explore the wilderness. It was an odd transition. Green leaves and other plant life were barely visible under the white frozen rain. There was evidence of a small trail. I followed it, not intending to go too deep.

After about five minutes or so, the house was barely visible. I decided to stop there before I got myself lost. I found a log wedged in between two trees, making itself into a bench. I brushed the snow off and sat down on it, leaning against one tree.

Once I forgot about the cold, unexpectedly it was actually quite relaxing. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds that the little birds were making no so far away. Those poor things must be freezing.

The winds started howling and a gust of snow that was being carried by the wind, hit me in the face. I got up from my spot and decided that that was my end point. I could surely use a cup of hot chocolate. After standing up, I brushed the snow off of myself and turned to the path that I took there. But something was different.

I wasn't alone.

About ten or so feet in front of me stood a boy. Although, he looked much older than a boy. He looked about my age, perhaps two or three years older. He had tousled red-ish brown hair. He wore average clothes, jeans and a long sleeved shirt. But that was it. No jacket, or hat, or even gloves. His lips were forced into a tight line on his flawless face. He was extremely pale, even paler than me. The snow wasn't a big contrast to him. It was almost the same color. He was very handsome. Tall, and muscular.

His eyes were the last thing I noticed. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but from where I was standing his eyes almost looked like a crimson red color. I didn't understand the look he had in his eyes. It was menacing almost, or like he was angry or something. Was he staring at _me_ like that? What could I have done?

"Hello?" I said in a meek voice. His stature didn't change. As if I didn't say anything at all. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I took one step towards him. He didn't move.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see if there were anymore people there. There was nothing behind me except the trees. I turned back to face the boy and much to my surprise, he wasn't there.

What just happened?

I looked all around to see traces of the boy. I walked over to where he was standing. There were two footprints what I was sure were his. But that was it. Just two footprints. It didn't make sense. I looked around once more before running inside. I locked the door behind me. I was utterly creeped out.

I took off all my outer layers and hung them up by the heater to dry. I came into the kitchen and turned the teapot on. I needed something hot to warm me up. Hot chocolate was the best candidate.

While the water was beginning to boil I saw a reflection of myself in the mirror across from the stove. My cheeks were red from the cold weather. Other than that I was my usual pale complexion. However, my expression was different. I looked like I had just seen a ghost.

Whoa.

A…ghost?

No. No. No, No, Ghosts don't exist. Right?

No, I won't believe it. I have never believed in the paranormal before and I won't believe in it now. But my thoughts traveled back to the footprints. There were only two, and then he just disappeared. How could a ghost make footprints in the first place?

The teapot whistled and I turned off the stove and fixed my cup of coca. I sat at the kitchen table trying to create a difference between reality and the impossible. Maybe I was just hallucinating. Maybe the coldness has gotten to my head. Maybe I just imagined everything.

I sure hope I did.

Afterwards, I went upstairs and turned on my laptop. I reread the websites I found last night. I even searched a couple new ones. They all said the same thing. I was hoping I would maybe find a picture of the original family. Just to make sure. But nothing.

That was until I found the Forks historical reference website,

I needed a year, and a family name. I went through my history and found the website that mentioned the last name of the family. _Masen_. I typed that in quickly. Now I needed a year. None of the websites specified which year the Masen's were murdered. I thought back to Mike's story. _"In the early nineteen hundreds,"_ I typed in '1900'. No results.

But this handy dandy website gave a related search.

_Masen – 1918_

I clicked it with scared anticipation.

There was a short article about their murder. I read it over, but it was all the same things that I have read before. But unlike the other sites, there was a picture. In the picture there was a man. He was tall with wealthy looking clothes on, for back then at least. He looked like a business corporation type, or a lawyer perhaps. Next to him stood a woman. She was smiling genuinely. She was absolutely beautiful. She had perfect ringlet curls that reached a little further than her shoulders. Her dress was exquisite.

And there was one more in the picture. And I guessed it was their son. I took a good look at his face, gasped, and then everything went black.

**

* * *

The**_** Ghost;**_

She was there. She was there in the woods. I could have taken her right there, but I couldn't. She looked so naïve, innocent, confused and scared. Her blood was practically calling for me, but my feet wouldn't move. As if I didn't want to harm her. Damnit.

She was attractive. She had pale porcelain skin that was tinted red from the coldness. She had a tiny frame, and a heart shaped face. Her lips were plump and her eyes were the most delicious shade of chocolate brown I have ever seen. Her long hair stuck out of her hat in messy curls. I held my breath. I didn't want the thirst to ruin it.

"Hello?"

I didn't dare to move. I knew if I did, it would be to drain her till she was dry. She took a step towards me. Bad move, little girl. She turned her head around, and I took it as my opportunity. I jumped and grabbed a hold of the tree directly above me. I jumped from tree to tree until I couldn't smell her sweet scent anymore.

**-&-**

I traveled back to the house. I wasn't sure why. Like some gravitational pull was attracting me and forcing me there. Listened to where the heartbeats were throughout the house. There was only one. She was home alone. I listened in once more to find out where she was. She was in my room, or better worded, her room.

I climbed the side of the house sneakily and quietly as I heard the sound of a keyboard typing. I lifted myself so could see inside a little bit. Her expression was pure determination was a little hint of shock and fear. I couldn't only imagine was she was searching for on the computer.

She moved her face closer to the screen, then her eyes widened. She gasped, and then wobbled a little. Without any warning she fell backwards off the chair and onto the floor. Her heartbeat was steady. I supposed she only fainted. I lifted the window open, and I felt like I was hit with a bag of indestructible cinderblocks.

Her scent was stronger than ever, and it was everywhere. I don't know how I kept myself from the monster within, but I managed. I entered the room and stood above her unconscious body. I lifted her up off the floor with ease. She was extremely light. I placed her on her bed and covered her up with the blanket.

I took a few steps back, back to the computer. My curiosity got the better of me. On the screen there was a picture of me, my father and my mother. I looked at her sleeping frame with a glare. She shouldn't be snooping around like this. I closed the page, and deleted her history.

She began to shiver as the cold air was flowing in from the open window. I climbed out of the room and shut the window behind me.

It would be a huge help to be able to hear her thoughts. I kept telling myself that this mystery was the only thing keeping her alive. Why is it that she can block me out? She is just a silly little human. There is nothing special about her.

Or is there?

**

* * *

Ohhhhhh snap!**

**I wish Edward would haunt my house. I'm sure a lot of girls do too. Heh. **

**Review**** or you're a bee-otch. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Shopping Trip

**I know, I know. I suck. I never update. I'm a terrible author. But hey, I have a life. Still, I could have given you guys something sooner. Ehh. **

**Thank you to all you reviewers. You are the people who make me **_**want**_** to update. **

**Disclaimerr: Uhm, yeah…no. I do not own anything Twilight or anything else that has been created. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Shopping Trip**

**The **_**Girl**_**;**

The week flew by after my odd encounter in the woods. Outside, all the snow had inconveniently melted into mush puddles, and slippery ice. School resumed its usual tortuous routine the day after the impromptu snow storm. The energetic buzz about my arrival has thankfully died down, and I soon found myself surrounded by a group of new friends. It is funny how one of the little things I was the most worried about, happened too easily without complications. Well, with the exception of Lauren. Her fishy blue eyes were always glaring at me for no apparent reason every time we came into contact. It's starting to get really old. But I don't have the guts to confront her about it.

During lunch, the rumors about my house have ceased to become a popular topic. I was struggling to find out more about what had happened, but I didn't open my mouth to make my curious thoughts known. I didn't want all these kids to think I'm crazy or something for seeing that boy in the woods. I knew it was highly unlikely that it was an actual ghost. Maybe I just imagined it. But how can I explain the unnatural resemblance to the family picture of the Masen's? Maybe I am going insane.

This past week all of these thoughts questioning my sanity were eating me alive, but I couldn't tell anyone. It's hard enough being the new girl. I didn't want to make myself the new girl who has watched _Casper_ one too many times. Sigh.

Even with all these doubtful thoughts, I couldn't bring myself to entirely admit what I saw wasn't real. It had to be. How could I explain the two footprints? They weren't there before, and they were much bigger than my shoe size. Fortunately, I was frequently pulled out my thoughts for Jessica excitedly babbling about our little shopping adventure in Port Angeles. I felt this as a much needed opportunity to distract me from everything.

Eighth period Friday rolled around quickly, and I was counting the minutes till school was let out. I was never one for the whole 'girl's day out/shopping extravaganza', but I can make an exception for this. The bell finally rang indicating that school was over. The pick up plan was still on, so I hopped into my truck and drove to my house.

I parked my truck on the curb outside, leaving room for my parent's cars. I hurriedly ran upstairs and grabbed my old purse, which I normally didn't even use. I stopped in front of the mirror. My hair was being its usual stubborn self. It was no use to even try and make it more presentable. The 'girl's day out' rush was beginning to kick in as my mood lifted into an excited state.

I got into Jessica's blue car. I wasn't so sure what kind of car it was. I don't know the language of _car and driver_. Angela was waiting on her doorstep when we arrived in her driveway. She climbed into the backseat and we were on her way.

I don't know what it is about long car rides, but I love them. Jessica put on a hits station, and cranked up the volume. I, personally, did not listen to the radio, so I didn't know practically any songs that came through her car speakers. As Jessica and Angela sang along, I bobbed my head in sync with the music.

Roughly around an hour later we pulled into the parking lot of the Port Angeles Mall. Jessica parked her car and we made our way to the entrance. For some odd reason, I could not shake this weird feeling I was getting. Somewhat uneasy. Angela and Jessica seemed to be normal. The best thing to do is shake it off, and enjoy my day.

Jessica was the most excited out of the three of us. It turns out that she hasn't been shopping in the longest time ever, a whooping 3 weeks. Of course, I giggled at this. We were so different but I could see myself getting along with her on a best friends level. And Angela was more quiet and reserved, like me. But this trip brought out a more outgoing side of her that I have yet to see in school. I also could see her as a trustworthy lifelong friend.

I was following them into store after store. They would occasionally see a shirt, or a pair of jeans that they decided that they had to have. I had yet to buy anything. Sure, I'd seen some nice clothes that I would like, except I didn't really need anything. My mom took me shopping before the drive up here, so I was pretty much all set on clothes that were appropriate for the cold climate of Forks.

By the time we entered Hollister, I felt so out of place, but I tried not to show it. The music was blasting much too loud for my liking. And all of the people in here were so attractive looking with certain rough attitude plastered on their face, I probably looked like a Gap spokesperson next to all there surfer wannabes. Although, I had to admit, I did smell pretty nice.

"Bella! This shirt would look so good on you!" Jessica's squealing outburst shook me out of my uncomfortable thoughts. "Navy blue would look so amazing with your complexion." She held up the shirt so I could take a good look at it. It was a dark blue, sleeveless, and it looked like something I normally wouldn't wear.

"I don't know, Jess…" I usually tended to stay away from the whole 'Hollister' scene.

"Come on, Bella. You really should get it. I mean, you haven't even bought anything yet." She pointed out. She got me there. I did feel kind of weird watching them buy a bunch of things, while my hands remain empty.

I put on a smile and snatched the shirt from Jessica. "Fine, I'll get it…But sleeveless? When would I wear this?" I asked.

Jessica laughed. "Silly Bella, you'd wear it with a shirt underneath…or a hoodie over it. The possibilities are endless."

I blushed. "Alright. I'm going to go pay for it. You ready?"

Jessica shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna' go help Ang find that shirt she saw online. We'll meet you at the counter."

I nodded my head and stood in line at the cash register. That feeling of not belonging washed over me again. I stared down at my sneakers as I waited. Finally, it was my turn. The cashier gave me a peculiar look, but didn't say anything. I didn't want to look her in the eyes, so I shifted my gaze elsewhere. It landed on the unexpected.

There he was. The boy I saw in the woods during the snow day, and later on in the picture online. He was looking at me with an expression that read frustration and some other emotion. Intent, perhaps? The cashier held out my bag for me and I thanked her then turned back to where I spotted the boy.

He was gone.

_That_ was expected. Now I was beginning to believe that I truly was insane. Either that or my mind was playing unfair tricks on me. I was about to go over to where he was, and see if he was in the next area of clothing over but my name was called out from behind me.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled. I turned around; she and Angela were waving for me to go over to them. And I reluctantly did.

"Did you find that shirt you wanted?" I asked Angela.

She had a disappointed look on her face. "No, they are all sold out of the color I wanted. I'll just have to order it online." With that said, all three of us departed the store.

"Well, we pretty much checked out all of the good stores here. Let's go to that boutique on Main Street." Jessica said.

Much to Jessica and Angela's dismay, the boutique was closed for the weekend. Jessica had a grumpy look on her face after she read the sign. Conveniently, Jessica had a back up plan. She parked the car in front of a nail and hair salon. I immediately grimaced. When I was younger, Renée would always drag me with her when she got her nails done. That awful smell haunts my nightmares.

"Alright, let's go get pampered." Angela said happily.

"Uhh…" I began, but wasn't sure how to finish.

"What Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Uhh, I think I'll let you guys go. I…I saw a bookstore a few blocks back. And I really wanted to get this one book…"

"Alright Bella." Angela said with understanding. "Just meet us back here when you're done." I nodded and waved as I walked away in the opposite direction.

The bookstore actually wasn't far away. I didn't really have a particular book that I wanted to pick out. When I was out shopping today, I was a little out of my element. But here, in the bookstore, I actually felt like I belonged here. No skanks in super short jean shorts glaring at me as I look at a shirt that they have in a different color.

I was in the isle with all of the classic novels. I owned a good amount of them, but there will still so many that I have yet to read. One of them I have read last year in English class. I really loved reading it, so I grabbed myself a copy and went back to looking around.

I moved over to the more modern titles. One of which caught my eye. I picked it up, and read the back, then took another look at the cover. I smiled then continued looking for anything else that caught my eye. But after scanning the bookstore twice, I decided to stop searching and pay for the two books of my choice so I can head back to the salon.

As the cashier was scanning my books, I noticed she saw the title of the more modern one and she smiled.

"Is that any good?" I asked.

"What? The Perks of Being a Wallflower? One of my favorites actually. I haven't read this other one, The Bell Jar was it?"

"Yeah, I read that for school last year. I really liked it, so I wanted my own copy." I stated. She smiled and bagged my books. I paid and she thanked me as I left the store.

It had gotten much darker out than before I left for the bookstore. I hope Jessica and Angela were almost done getting themselves all dolled up. The street currently had a sort of eerie feeling around it. I picked up my pace a little as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey you!"

I stopped short. Bad idea. I turned around. Another bad idea. There was a man. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties. I spotted a brown paper bag covered bottle in his hands. Three guesses as to what is in there. I turned back around and continued walking.

"Wait up!"

I didn't dare to stop. I heard footsteps running behind me. I was hoping with all my might that he would give up, and leave me alone. No such luck. I felt a warm hand grasp around my arm. I flinched back and tried to knock him off. He wasn't letting go. Quickly, I thought back to those self-defense classes my mom and I took a while back. I could kick him right in his groin then make a run for it. It was worth a try.

I turned myself around and kneed him where I know it would hurt him. He let go of me and crouched over in pain. I took the opportunity to make my run for it. Of course, with my lack of balance, I tripped and fell face down onto the hard cement. I turned my head back and saw the guy straighten up and glare at me fiercely. I pulled myself off the ground and continued running, carefully, down the street.

I could hear the guy behind me; his foots clomping on the solid pavement. But after a few moments, his footsteps vanished and it was quiet. Confused, I turned around and no one was behind me. Not wanting to stick around for him to pop back out again, I jogged the rest of the way to the salon.

It was perfect timing. As I arrived outside of the salon, Angela and Jessica were just coming out. They were smiling and chatting away, then stopped when they saw me.

"Bella! Nice timing." Jessica pointed out.

"What happened?" Angela asked pointing to my hands.

Confused, I looked down. They were red and scraped up. I covered them with my jacket sleeve and blushed. "Oh, I just…tripped."

"Oh, are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told them. "Hey, we should get going. My parents wanted me home early."

Jessica nodded as we all piled into her car. During the ride home I tried my best to try and engage in Jessica and Angela's conversations. I need a good distraction to get my mind off of what had just happened to me. Usually, if something like that had happened to someone, a normal person would panic. This is proof that I am not normal. And to top it all off, I can see ghosts.

The travel back was shorter than the ride there. Before I knew it Jessica was pulling into my driveway and I was saying my goodbyes. When I gotten inside my parents were in the living room, my dad was watching the news, and my mom was hanging up some embarrassing old school pictures of mine. I'd have to ask her to replace them with something a little less discomforting for me.

It turns out that they had ordered pizza. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself a slice. As I ate my cold pizza I thought over the events of today. Predominantly the strange ones.

I could have easily imagined seeing the ghost boy in the store. It had to be my mind playing with me. Or it could have just been some guy that had a weird resemblance to him. But what about the drunk guy? Why would he just randomly call of his chase? No that I wasn't thankful that he did, but something just didn't sit right with it.

I finished my slice of pizza then went to go say goodnight to Charlie and Renée. I needed a goodnight sleep to ease my mind. Before I left the kitchen, they both came in.

"I was going to make some tea. You want some, sweetie?" Renée asked.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna' head up to bed. I'm tired from walking around all day." I said with a light laugh.

Charlie and Renée wished me a goodnight sleep as I exited the kitchen. However as I was walking to the stairs, I noticed that Charlie had left the TV on, and a certain news segment caught my eye.

Across the screen read:

'_**College Student Found Murdered in Port Angeles'**_

I stopped and listened to the news anchor. "_Tonight in Port Angeles, police officials found the body of Kellan Rathbone, a student currently attending Birch Mountain College near said city. This is the only information given out to public at this time. More on this story as we learn further details._" During the anchors speech a picture of the victim. My heart sank to my feet. It was him, the guy who was chasing me not even two hours ago. I backed away from the living room and fled up the stairs.

Well, isn't this ironic?

I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. There is something wrong here? And all my theories point to one thing.

I got up and turned on my computer. After it was loaded I looked through my history to find the website I was on a few days ago. It was cleared. That's odd. I typed in Google and repeated my search from before.

It took a few tries, but I finally found the site that contained the family portrait of the Masen's. And there _he_ was. Masen jr, himself. I knew as soon as I saw his face, it _was _him in the store.

"All arrows are pointed at you Masen ghost boy." I muttered to the screen. "Either you are real, or I'm blinded by my craziness."

I closed out of the website and climbed into my bed. As I was drifting away into sleep, I could faintly hear a smooth voice that would most likely help formulate a nightmare.

"_Stupid girl_."

* * *

**Yes, it was Edward who says that last line. Just putting that out there to avoid confusion. **

**This was kind of short. I wanted to make it longer, but it would just be too ongoing, and it would get boring. So you get what you get. Love it. (And RIP Kellan Rathbone)**

**Two very awesome books; ****The Perks of Being A Wallflower**** by ****Stephen Chbosky and ****The Bell Jar**** by Sylvia Plath. I recommend them. **

**Wouldn't it be so cool if I hit 100 reviews? I'd totally update the next day. But I doubt that will happen. But I'm going to try my best to update way faster than I did with this chapter. That was friggen ridiculous. **


End file.
